The Bachelor's Auction
by GrissomzGal
Summary: There is a bachelor auction at CSI, and Grissom is being fought over by three separate parties. Who will win him?
1. Chapter 1

Right, so I've no idea if this will be good, i just decided to try it out and see where ti went... sorry if it sucks!!!

* * *

He had no idea how he had got himself into this. He never did these kinds of things, let alone an Valentine's Day!! All the other guys were doing it, and Catherine had egged him on. She had questioned how he could deal with dead bodies but not anything like this. He didn't normally get bothered by those kind of comments, but for some reason, she had rattled him, and he had agreed to to it.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and after shift, the graveyard team and the swing shift, along with some lab techs, were getting together for a Bachelor Auction. All the guys from graveyward were doing it - and everybody knew there would be plenty bids for Nick and Warrick. All together, there were 12 bachelors up for auction. 

All the profits from the auction went to buying the latest equipment for the lab, so all in all the auction was quite a good idea.

* * *

Grissom was to be 2nd from last up. As he watched the other guys get auctioned off - Warrick to Catherine ( that one was obvious, so he thought ), Nick to Wendy ( also quite obvious to Grissom ) and Greg to Mandy ( who he felt had always had a soft spot for the young lab-tech turned CSI.) 

What came next got him really scared.

Hodges got up, a huge, cheesy grin on his face. Brass - who was the auctioneer for the day - started biddings at $20, as he had done with every other bachelor.

Nobody put a bid in. Brass moved down to $18, still nothing... Brass had gotten down to $4 before one of the CSIs from swing, who Grissom didn't know, eventually put in a bid, insisting it was only for the lab's bank balance.

Grissom was now absolutely terrified. He could feel something bad was going to happen. He knew that either nobody was going to bid, or he'd fall on his way up there, or something embarrassing like that, and he knew he'd make a complete ass of himself in someway. It was inevitable.

* * *

As Grissom walked up, his hands were shaking. Now it was time to embarrass himself and let everybody have a good old jolly at his expense.

He glanced out at the crowd of females, and he thought he saw a few faces lighting up.

Brass called $20, and two women put their hands up - the new CSI Swing shift supervisor Veronica Johnson, and another of swing's CSIs, Hannah McLaren.

The bidders were waging a fine war... Grissom was now up to $60, and he was amazed. Amazed that two younger women would want to bid for him. Amazed that two younger women would bid so high for him.

Brass called $70 - the time Grissom had taken to process it all he had gone up by $5. The two women glanced nervously at eachother, not sure if they wanted to bid, and as they dithered, a voice he recognised shouted out from the back of the room " Seventy-five!!!!"

Grissom looked up and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the girl of his dreams standing with her hands in her pockets, a big, gap-toothed grin on her face.

Grissom smirked a little, glancing at the two swing CSIs, and they both shook their heads, so Brass called, " Dr. Gilbert Grissom, Graveyard Supervisor, going once!! Going twice!! Going three times???? Sold, to Sara Sidle, Graveyard CSI, for $75!!! Congratulations!!!!"

Brass let out a laugh as he finished his sentence, and Grissom nodded, walking off stage and towards Sara - his new owner...

* * *

Right. So this turned out better than I had thought it would have. What does everybody think of it?? Reviews would be nice... please... grins like a maniac 


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom stopped infront of his new owner and grinned, " Hello Miss Sidle."

" Well, hello there Dr. Grissom," Sara grinned. " I hope I spent my money wisely."

" Oh, I'm very sure you did," he smirked.

" Shall we?" Sara gestured towards the corridor.

" Yes, I think we should," Grissom nodded.

The pair headed down the corridor towards the locker room, where Sara reached into her locker and took out her bag, ready to go home. She turned to find Grissom leaning against the adjacent locker, looking at her.

" What?" she asked.

He smirked and continued to look at her, and she began to feel self-conscious.

" Seriously, what?" she asked.

" Nothing," he chuckled softly. " I'm just thinking how beautiful my new owner is..."

" Shut up," she blushed. It wasn't a soft blush, she mottled slightly, but Grissom just thought it made her look even cuter.

" Ok. How about I change my words," he paused before saying. " I'm just thinking how hot I am for you."

Sara gasped and then started laughing, and Grissom grinned boyishly.

" You shouldn't let anybody hear you saying that!! They all think you're in your shell, hiding away. If they found out what you do to me in the bedroom, they might all have a heart attack," Sara whispered.

" Sorry," he nodded. " Is it only you who's supposed to know what I do to you?"

" Yeah, it was meant to be, but I think that's completely wrecked now that the dog walked in on us last week," Sara pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

" Oh, yeah. It's just as well you weren't on your hands and knees, becuase I'm sure he started panting heavier when he saw us," Grissom smirked.

" I think I know why he started panting heavier," Sara nodded, and Grissom raised an eye-brow inquisitively. " I have a sneaking suspicion our dog bats for the other side."

" Really," Grissom nodded as they headed out the door, towards the car park. " That's an interesting point. What makes you think that?"

" Maybe the fact I caught him trying to get up on the neighbour's lab two days ago," Sara laughed.

" No!" Grissom gasped.

" Yeah!" Sara was in fits now, which made Grissom laugh too.

" Ok. So we have a gay dog," Grissom nodded. " That could work. Means I don't have to worry about him trying to get it on with your leg."

" No, you just gotta worry about him getting it on with your leg," Sara laughed.

"Oh, damn, that's right. I forgot- I'm a guy, aren't I?" he grinned.

Sara's sides were aching as they walked towards Grissom's car. They were definitely in for a fun night, with the mood Grissom was in. It was always fun when he was in the mood for some teasing.

* * *

LOL - I don't know the point in this chapter. Maybe just for that fact that it made me smile. Lol. I don't know if it'll make anybody else smile...but it made me grin. So yeah. Anyway... 


End file.
